Talk:Strategy/@comment-26581161-20161027035418/@comment-26829117-20161027133746
I know this is mostly common sense but the only way to amass gold is to spend as little as possible and earn as much as possible, it's basic capitalism. My advice is to set yourself a minimum gold level. I set 1000 gold as my minimum a long time ago. This was mainly so I never missed a car sale if one came up (I set it after missing a sale on the Toyota TS040 and had to wait nearly a year for it to come up for sale again). Once you hit that minimum keep earning and only spend gold that doesn't take you below it. Of course if a sale comes up or an update is expensive you might have to dip below it but then you go onto basic gold rations and farm like crazy until you get back up again and pray that FM don't shaft you in the meantime. Never buy a car at full price and only buy at showcase discount if you really need the car (or it's a Ferrari). If a car is stopping you from progressing in the career then you'll need to earn the gold to afford it above your minimum level. Optimise your gold spending using the Upgrades Strategy (Subjective) and ensure you never upgrade a car beyond the minimum required to progress in the career. Always remember not to progress in your career if you don't have the gold to spend (farm instead). Everyone earns about the following gold each month: * Free daily gold - seems to be random now but around 150 gold per month * Daily bonus - log into RR3 every day, varies but 110 gold this month, 220 if elite status Other ways to earn gold are: * WTTT groups A,B or C - 300, 100 or 50 gold per week * Join a Team - 50 to 100 gold per week * Online Multiplayer - Top ten players only, good luck with that one * Farming - 6000 fame points ~= 1 gold * Buy it directly from EA/FM A standard player who isn't in a gold winning team and can't get into group C WTTT gets about 250 gold per month. An elite player, in a gold winning team who can get into group C WTTT gets a minimum of about 700 gold without using any exploits or doing any farming. I won't discuss the exploits as they are fundamentally cheating. If you race the 10 lap Le Mans in Endurance Champions, using the agent, effectively earns you about 8 gold in 30 minutes. You can work out how much farming you need to do to get to your minimum gold level or get back to it if you dip below. Learn how to do the WTTT and/or join a team, they aren't as effective as farming but they do break up the monotony. And lastly, if you are really desperate and/or loaded, you can buy gold from EA/FM directly but it is hideously expensive. I'll update the gold blog to reflect the recent changes. It is worth keeping an eye on this as it tells you how much gold is added to the 100% requirement each update and gives you an idea of the rate of gold you need to earn just to stand still.